The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as, but not limited to, beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, chairs, operating tables, and the like; and more particularly to a backrest of the person support apparatus that is pivotable with respect to a seat area of the person support apparatus.
Person support apparatuses often include a pivotable backrest. The pivoting of the backrest may create shear forces along the occupant's back as the angle of the back rest is changed. Such shear forces result from the backrest not moving in the same manner as the occupant's back as the occupant changes from a sitting position to an upright position, or vice versa.